In many applications and in particular medical procedures a relatively small quantity of material must be accurately and precisely placed to a surface being treated. It is often necessary that the material and applicator be maintained in a sterile or uncontaminated condition. It is convenient that only a single dose of material be provided so as to prevent cross contamination between patients during a medical procedure.
There are a large number of packaging systems for holding a material and applicator. One such packaging system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,273 entitled “Single Patient Dose Medicament Dispenser with Applicator” issuing to John J. Discko, Jr. on Aug. 26, 1997, which is herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed is a tray having wells for holding the material and a portion of an applicator. The applicator extends out of the rear of the tray. A removable cover is placed on a top surface of the tray covering the material well and a portion of the applicator. While this package has many advantages the sterility and cleanliness of the applicator cannot be assured due to a portion of the applicator extending from the tray that is not covered. Additionally the tray is often difficult to hold while removing the cover from the material well. Also, the quantity of material placed on the applicator could not be precisely controlled potentially resulting in more material being applied than desired.
In packages that contain the entire applicator, is often difficult to remove the applicator from the package. Removal of the applicator is often complicated or difficult when gloves are used, such as in a medical procedure. This often results in the applicator not being securely held increasing the potential of dropping the applicator resulting in contamination making the applicator unsuitable for a medical procedure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a package that can hold a material and applicator that assures sterility or cleanliness to both the material and applicator and that is easy to hold so that the cover can be more easily be removed. There is also a need for a package containing an applicator and a material in which the quantity of the material placed on the applicator and delivered to a surface can be controlled.